1. Field of the Invention
The present variety of cherry tree resulted from a plant breeding program which is conducted by me in my experimental orchard located near Lodi, County of San Joaquin, Calif.; and the purpose of which program is the development of new and distinct varieties of cherry trees especially adapted to commercial growing. The present variety of cherry tree is embraced by Subclass 37, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office MANUAL OF CLASSIFICATION.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of cherry trees which are known to me are those mentioned herein; to-wit, Mahaleb (unpatented), Hardy Giant (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 764), and Bing (unpatented).